


The Hills are alive with ideas of sounding

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, R76Kinktober2018, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sounding, inexperienced sounding?, like srsly wipe those things before use istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack wants to try something. Gabriel complies.





	The Hills are alive with ideas of sounding

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: sounding
> 
> https://r76kinktober.tumblr.com/post/178671618044/october-pumpkin-spice-fall-leaves-and-sexy

“Safewords?” Gabriel asks in his rich baritone. He is still clad fully, leather pants and a dark burgundy dress shirt Jack had gifted him last christmas. Jack draws his eyes from the other man’s pronounced adam’s apple and frowns.   
  
“Really?” He asks. He can’t help the sullen look he gives Gabriel who only eyebrows in return.   
  


“Yeah, Jack.  _ Really _ ” He draws out the last vowel and strokes his rough thumbpad across Jack’s cheek in a loving caress. Jack leans into it a little and hums.    
  
“I like it when you’re bossy,” he says. He wriggles against the restraints holding his arms against his back, there is no give and he arches his back a little, smirks at Gabe whose face starts to sport a barely there flush.    
“And I like it when you are obedient. _ For once.”  _ Gabe grumbles the last bit and his thumb finds Jack’s lips, chafed. Another habit he was trying to get out of the blond though it was strangely endearing to watch him biting them when he concentrated. Jack gives a little hum, the vibration carrying over skin and Gabriel’s breath hitches. But there is a plan today. He isn’t going to foil it by giving in to urges.   
  
“Red is stop, yellow is slow down and check in, green is go the fuck on,” Jack says finally, his cock already half hard between his legs. It had been Jack’s idea to try sounding and how could Gabriel ever say  _ no _ to Jack when he looked at him with that cocky grin and those eyes twinkling in mischief.    
  
Gabriel retracts his hand, the motion shifts the bed a little and Jack is kindly reminded of the huge plug seated within him and he groans.This gets him a pat on his thigh before Gabriel wipes his hand and the sound he chose. He kneels before Jack and for a moment the blond regrets asking him not to strip. Instead their skin is divided by the smooth leather and Jack whines a little as Gabe squeezes, pressing his bound legs together and stirring the plug once more.   
  
“Ready?” Gabriel asks. Jack can see the bulge forming in his pants, a clear sign that both are anticipating this equally. He nods.   
  
Gabe takes Jack’s cock, strokes it a little before he pulls back the foreskin. Jack holds his breath but finds himself unable to look away as the rod approaches. at one point Gabe must have geeled it up as the is a faint film of lube on the sound.   
  
The moment the foreign objects breaches still comes as a surprise. Jack’s breath hitches and his thighs contract as his body  _ rejects _ the intrusion. Jack’s head falls forward and he can’t help but press it down on Gabe’s shoulder when the feeling of being full  _ there _ is so unfamiliar.    
There is a faint rumble next to his ear but Jack needs a moment to perceive it as question.   
“Green,” he presses out and bites down on his lip, drawing blood.    
Gabriel pauses anyway, gives him time to adjust, too used to Jack’s body, his reactions. Never would he hurt him willingly, Jack knows this.    
  
“Go on,” he mumbles a moment later. This time Gabriel does and Jack notices the sheen of sweat bleeding through the shirt where Jack’s forehead lies. His own pants(when had his breathing increased?) echo loudly in the bedroom.   
The sound slides deeper until it hits one point where his body felt like electricity has struck, he flinches. Unsure whether to press, to release. his abdomen contracted and he groaned, whined as Gabriel retracts only to let it slide down to that spot once more.   
  
“Oh god,” he hisses the pressure building between his legs as Gabriel continues fucking his urethra. He claws at his elbows, his toes curl while Gabe mumbles praises into his ear he only half hears because at one point the plug has started vibrating. The stimulation from both sides builds up the orgasm. He must have been saying something as the moment orgasm hits, the rod is pulled out. Jack’s vision whites out with the strength of it as Gabriel strokes him through it while his body shivers through the experience.    
  
His vision clears to the ceiling above. The restraints had been unfastened and there is a cup of water held to his lips. The tingling sensation still prominent around his cock. He takes a sip, looks at those eyes, and smiles.    
  
“Wow,” Jack says and Gabriel nods in affirmation. 


End file.
